Road to Menma: The Testament of Sister
by Aoko Aozaki of the Rinnegan
Summary: The Child of the Prophecy the savior, destroyer and the Great Cataclysm that struck the world 10,000 years ago. Defeated and sealed by the Hero of Legend with the help of the Witch of Destruction and the 4 Divine Beasts, now incarnate in a new era of war just to be sealed again for a 100 years with the Hero of Legend almost dying.


**Here is a new story a NarutoxShinmai Maou no Testament.**

 **And another thing, I'm not a good writer my grammar, spelling sucks anyway this is fanfiction so expect to see many changes, especially canon story anyway if you do not like the story then do not read ityou have been warned.** **I could not find a section for this crossover**

 **There will be element from Type Moon like some characters and clan and some element from anime, game, movie.**

 **Tags: AU, Strong Menma, Powerful Menma, Rinnegan/Sharingan Menma, Possible Character Deaths, fantasy** **,** **ADCD** **and ADHD** **(For many things that will not make any sense)**

 **Pairing: Menma x** **Mio Nagato x Rias**

* * *

In an unknown location.

A young woman was in a hurry, looking for someone important to her. It did not take long to find him in front of her a Crimson pointy-haired man with a white full-length kimono, she could not see his face because he have his back turned, she could only see on the back of his kimono was a larger, black Rinnegan marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it. That person was the Sage of the Six Paths her father.

?: Father please! You do not have to do it there must be another way please don't do it.

Sage: My daughter we both know that this is the only way. When I was the black king my hatred gave life to something that should have never exist… The Ten-Tails a creature who only thinks in devouring everything.

?: But father thit you not already separated it in nine pieces? To prevent the end of the world.

Sage: No, separate the beast in nine pieces was only a temporary solution. The beast and I are connected my potent chakra almost infinite is transferred to the beast plus the Tower of God with infinite energy that keeps on giving me more power. Only a matter of time that the ten tails regain its full power without requiring the Nine-Tailed beasts and when he regains its full power I'm afraid that this time I will not be able do anything…. I'm dying.

?: !

Sage: In the last battle my soul was seriously wounded I plan to sealed myself so not only to make is resurrection slow also to give me time to transmigrate my chakra. And no, I all ready try to disconnect my connection with the Ten-Tails and it does not work I am he and he is me our souls are connected. Now come, I will talk about a prophecy to you and others before I reaches my time.

And like that he began to walk and she followed him knowing that there is no choice. The two arrive at a temple with white walls, they walk to the middle of the temple room with a circle in the middle with six magatama surrounding the circle also surrounding the circle were the the nine beasts infants. The sage walk to the middle of the circle, the nine young beasts watching his father confused to why he has them called hare. They were not the only ones who were confused the other children of the Sage of the Six path that were present in the room they were also confused. Normally when their father gathers everyone is when something important.

Sage: Listen carefully because I will talk about a prophecy listen well. A boy with eyes of power like mine It is sent from heaven to become either a "God of Creation" that will calm the world and guide the king to a path of peace and prosperity or a "destroyer" who is going to reduce everything to nothing and guide the king to a path of bloodshed and tyranny.

When, the sage finish a door at the front of the temple room opens bringing out a bright light. The sage becomes sad knowing he's going to leave their children he star to talk drawing the attention of his children who were discussing about prophecy.

Sage: These will be my last words and message and prophecy to nine tailed beasts and too you all.

All were alert when their father said that, everyone would protest but the sage speaks first.

Sage: I don't have long any more _._ Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, Kurama. Even though you have been separated, you shall always be together. Until eventually that time shall come when you will become one… You each carry a name… And with a different shape than you had up to now, you will be shown a righteous path, different from the time you spent inside of me. What is true power… …Until that time…

With his last words the Sage of the Six Path leaves and goes to the big door known as the Gate of Time. Once inside the Gate of Time closed, all the children were devastated they just lost their and for some a father figure Kurama the Nine-Tailed fox was the most affected.

Inside the Gate of Time.

Inside there was a large round room and in the middle of the room there was a pedestal known by few as the Pedestal of Time and in the pedestal was a sword. The sage went to the pedestal of time, when he arrived at the pedestal a deity figure the size of two adults appears in front of the sage. With a double-handed, helix-edged Sword, a variant of the legendary Sword of Nunoboko.

Sabio: Please guide the child of prophecy.

Deity: …*Nod*…

Quietly the Deity accepts the favor of the sage and starts walking passing by the Sage then the Deity stop.

Deity: …. I want my power to pass to my legacy….

Sage: Heh… Don't worry my brother is done.

Both smiles and continue their paths, the Deity disappears and the Sage touches the sword on the pedestal causing a stairs to appears Sage began to climb the stairs disappearing. Thousands of years have passed since these events as the sage had predicted the Child of Prophecy was born, but sadly in an era of chaos. To the age of 5 the child was in the battlefield, only hatred and pain the child could feel watching his people fell in the battlefield. At age 11 the child of prophecy disappeared from the face of the earth with his parents and with most of the clan, nobody knows where they went over time people began to forget.

Present day.

100 years have passed since the disappearance of the Child of the Prophecy. Now instead of, clans be at war with each other are now living together in peace together in villages known as the Great Five Hidden Villages of the Elemental Nation. Now we find four individuals close to one of the 5 great villages, and that village is the Hidden Leaves Village in one of the great nation the Fire Nation. Also known as the village of heroes anyway back to the four individuals, two of the four individuals were adult. One was the size of two adult and the other normal sized. And the other two were children of 11 years old and both had masks placed on their head, the raven -haired boy he wore a orange mask with a black flame and the spiky dark-red hair boy with a mask with orange spiral focused around his right eye.

?: Remember Menma to find the replica of the legendary sword of y the Sage of Six Paths and save the Uchiha clan we only have one year to find it and save the clan.

Menma: Do not worry father I'll find the sword and save our clan.

Deity: Menma be careful not to trust anyone on this super continent… let's go Tobi Madara…

Tobi: For when you're done we will have all members of Akatsuki and form the ultimate Tobi! Army of the WORLD!... Tobi is a good boy.

Menma/Madara/Deity: ….

And with that Tobi, Madara and Deity that Menma prefers to call him Link disappear via Tobi's Kamui. Menma begins to remember those hundred or rather seven years he and his father were in and sealed a part of the Temple of Light an extension of the Temple of Time. It all started in the last confrontation of the Ryougi clan and Uchiha clan against the Senju clan They were winning against the Senju until one of the commanders called Tobirama Senju, the commander began using a sealing technique to trap them in a box of time. But Menma being an expert on sealing Jutsu notice that Tobirama was doing it wrong, Menma was going to stop him but it was too late the damage has already been done and then everything went dark.

When young Ryougi opens his eyes he realizes that he is no longer on the battlefield. He looks around and sees that his father was beside him on the floor, Menma rises his father to his feet. He and his son begin to look around to see where they are, it was not long for father and son to receive the answer they were looking for which was where they were. The figure of a person appears, that Menma and Madara quickly recognized by the ancient tablet left behind by the Sage Six Paths to the Uchiha clan and Ryougi clan. The Fierce Deity also known as the wil of the Sage of Six Paths.

The Fierce Deity without wasting time he answers then. They are at the Heart of the Sacred Realm aka Akasha, the eyes of Menma and Madara widen in surprise. Their minds not understanding what was going on, like why they both have not become gods or why they have not been consumed by Akasha? as if he knew what they were both thinking. The Fierce Deity responds saying the reason why they are fine it is because they are standing in the Chamber of Awakening that protects them with a force field.

The Fierce Deity then tells the two that by now they cannot leave for 7 years. Seeing the concern of young Menma and his father, knowing what was causing the concern The Fierce Deity responds saying to the raven-haired boy to not worry because his mother and the rest of the Ryougi clan are safe but in another dimension. But time flows differently in that dimension. Then Fierce Deity tells Menma as they wait he will train him in these 7 years and for when they finish the 7 years training in the real world it has spent 100 years.

At the end when the seven years spent in the Sacred Realm they return to the real world and they take a month to gathering information of things that have happen in the last 100 years. The raven-haired boy reunited with his best friend Tobi. Menma shakes his head remembering back to the present he has a mission to finish, sighing tiring Menma goes to the leaf village. 9 months have passed since he began living temporarily in the village, and something that Menma Ryougi has to say about this leaf village is that he hates it so much! In the second month he finds that Kurama another best friend of him As odd as it yes his other best friend is a Tailed Beast but not any Tailed Beast Kurama the Nine-Tailed fox.

The other thing that also had Menma very angry was that this filth of a village was how they treated the Uchiha clan the people of the leaf village forced the clan to live in a corner of the village, ostracised from the rest of the community. Those bastards! were spitting the grave of his uncle Izuna one of the founders of this village. And this is how they treat the clan dishonored only putting his clan as security guards, but at least he met his clan and told them that the village plans to eliminate them but not to worry because he had a plan. And the other thing that he hated of the village was the total ignorance and hypocrisy of the people especially the new generation all those ignorant children wanted to be heroes for trivial reasons and cliché anyway.

In the third month Menma begins to live with a young couple Mintato and Kushina, He did not know what to think about the couple the only reason Menma decided to live with Minato and Kushina, was that is clan speak well of the young married couple. In the ninth and last month, Menma puts his plan into action but before, he watches the two small figures that were in a baby carriage these 2 beby were twin girls and those twin girls were Minato and Kushina's daughters. Menma He smiles remembering those six months ago he was living with the young couple now Uzumaki family, good time he was living with them enough to see Minato and Kushina as his second father and mother and the two little girls now he sees as his two little sisters but now everything has to end he turns to look at twin with a small smile Menma rises and grabs the twin girls and disappears but before saying his last words.

Menma: … Minato… Kushina… I'm sorry.

5 years later.

In a town called Misaki in the past was formerly known as Misaki City. A town founded by the legendary Madara Uchiha and co-founded by Xehanort former leader of the Aozaki clan. Now we find two people and adults and a teenager at a famous restaurant called Yukihira these people were Menma Ryougi and Madara Uchiha is father. Menma like his mother wore a kimono but of a more darker blue color besides that he was angry with a pissed off look on his face, ignoring a pissed off Menma Madara also wore a black kimono, he had his eyes closed his arms crossed he did not have to open his eyes to see that his son was angry.

Menma: Father I understand why you decided to help your other best friend. But why are we technically me because you'll be busy managing Akatsuki you being the leader and all that but that's not the point! First I don't trust your friend he and his son once belonged to that reject of a village of hero why it has to be us who have to take care of those two girls.

Madara: Menma you're saying as if you had never wanted a younger sister and about Jin and his son you can trust them.

Menma:…No I won't … Anyway that's not the problem father, you know I do not have time to be playing big brother I'm too busy trying to find Mom in the Tower.

While Menma was arguing with his father. A young teenage boy coming toward them with two plates full of ramen the young teenager was Soma Yukihira Menma's best friend. Soma is a 16 years young teenage boy with yellow eyes and a vertical scar on his left eyebrow. He has spiky dark-red hair with long bangs. Reaching just below his cheeks and has more volume overall. Soma's main outfit is his Restaurant Yukihira cooking uniform, consisting of a black shirt with the restaurant's logo on the back and left chest area of his shirt. Whenever he cooks, he wears a white apron over his waist like now. Soma also ties his trademark white headband around his forehead whenever he cooks like now. If he is not cooking or bathing, he wears his headband around his left wrist.

Soma: Aquí tienen!

Menma/Madara: Gracias Soma/Gracias.

Soma: Happy to serve!

Menma: Soma any news.

Soma: Not much but the village of hero will send some of the heroes to Misaki town to observe the future demon lord.

Menma: So… The village of hero is sending one of their own to Misaki town…

Soma: Apparently they want to provoke us

Menma began to think deeply until an idea came and he smiled one of those smiles that one see in villain when they think of evil plan.

Menma: Soma You know how much I love ruin the missions of others andcockblocking especially when people they try to get a girl or target object etc.

Soma: In other words.

Menma: Yes I'm going to prevent the hero village or other faction from reaching their goals.

Menma then and looks at his father and nods.

Menma: Okay father I accepted the mission… When will my supposed sisters plan to arrive?

Madara: Very soon.

When the legendary Uchiha said that two people entered the restaurant one being an adult and the other a teenager esas dos personas eran Jin Toujou and Basara Toujou jis son. Basara is a tall and slim young man with an unkempt, brown hair that is jutting in all directions, and has light green eyes nota una cara familiar. Jin is an average sized, slim man with long, brown hair and glasses. Basara notice a familiar face and that person was Menma the strongest hero of his generation.

Basara: Menma! It's me Basara long time no see.

Menma did not even bother to pay attention to Basara he rises from his chair and goes to the bathroom Basara only sweat dropped. Once in the bathroom when he opens the door and encounter a cute redhead teen girl Menma and the girl stared each other for a few seconds Menma then looks at the door seeing a sign saying the door lock it doesn'' T work the raven -haired boy proceeds to get out of bathroom but he stop when he sees the girl was going to scream but before she screamed he grabs her by the neck and pinched her nerve causing her to lose consciousness Menma then goes to the table that his father was sitting with his friend and son.

Menma: …Father…. I think I killed someone…. Oh my God Blue is going to kill me!

Madara: Whaaat?

Minutes later we find the red-haired girl now conscious seated at a large table for six people. The name of that girl is Mio Naruse. Mio is a beautiful young woman of average height, with pink eyes. She has long crimson hair that reached down to her waist. She as a distinctly voluptuous body for someone her age. Next to her a Young girl named Maria Naruse. Maria is a beautiful girl with long silver hair and purple eyes. She is a loli. the other side of the table was Menma, Madara, Jin and Basara seated.

Madara: Well we're all here. As you all know these two are my daughters, the one who wants to kill my son by looking at him is Mio Naruse the other is Maria Naruse.

Says the legendary Uchiha with his famous impassive face.

Madara: And those three are Menma my son your future husband also a mama's boy.

Menma: And a proud one!

Madara: Anyway moving on Jin your useless uncle and finally Basara a guy with nice guy syndrome as well hero syndrome.

Mio, Maria Basara and Jin sweat dropped after that poorly presentation after that, they stayed in the restaurantt for a while. Mio still giving the look of the dead to Menma after another few more minutes everyone leaves the restaurant to the new place that will be the new home of Mio and Maria.

END.

* * *

 **I have a condition that is** **ADHD and following** **ADCD** **when I star to write a new story or update a chapter. So you all will see many things stuffed in all my stories not on purpose please forgive me. I will not stop writing because of these two conditions** **and I want to prove that people like me can write and finally** **I do this for fun** **and if you want to search information about ADHD and ADCD go to tv tropes.** **Anyway leave a Reviews to know which story to Update** **I need to know what story you want me to** **focus anyway I hope you like the new story.**


End file.
